APARTEMENT CORONA 106 season 02
by retsuya02
Summary: Beberapa bulan setelah pertemuan Uzumaki Naruto dan sosok hantu cantik bernama Hyuuga Hinata disebuah apartemen murah, dan berakhir dengan hubungan cinta yang manis diantara keduanya. Kini pasangan beda alam itu akan kembali lagi dengan kisah romantis mereka dan bersama ke tiga sahabatnya. Lanjutan dari Season pertama
1. Chapter 1

APARTEMENT CORONA 106 season 02

Disclaimer : Masashi kashimoto

Genre : Romance, drama, comedy, friendship

Author : Retsuya02

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

Jepang akan segera memasuki musim panas ditahun ini, itu artinya semua sekolahan akan libur sementara. Semua siswa nampak antusias merencanakan tujuan liburan mereka selama musim panas berlangsung. Hal yang sama juga terjadi di Konoha High School, beberapa murid disana telah menetapkan kemana mereka akan pergi berlibur. Meskipun beberapa diantaranya lebih memilih dirumah saja.

Dan sisalah satu ruangan kelas, terdengar pembicaraan beberapa murid yang belum pulang "hmm.. Naruto-kun, liburan musim panas ini kau punya rencana?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang pucat aka Shion pada Naruto yang sedang asik memasukkan semua buku pelajaran kedalam tasnya.

"Etto.. kurasa aku tidak punya, bagaimana dengan kalian?" Jawab naruto dan bertanya kembali, Shion pu hanya bisa menggeleng, Naruto kemudian menatap berambut pink dan dia juga ikut menggeleng "Haah... Sakura-chan juga tidak punya!" Desah Naruto "Oi teme, bagaimana denganmu?" Lanjut Naruto setengah berteriak pada pemuda berambut emo yang nampak bersandar dengan nyaman dikursinya dibelakang.

"Hn, tidak punya!" jawab Sasuke singkat, Naruto pun jadi lesu meski sasuke tak peduli, "Apa-apaan ini, kalian semua tidak punya, haaa... membosankan sekali!" Keluh Naruto. Dan sosok transparan yang sedang melayang-layang disamping naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tampang kekasihnya yang menurutnya terlihat lucu.

Sakura nampak memakai mata yugoto's yang telah dimodifikasi menjadi sebuah kaca mata jaman sekarang dan langsung bertanya "Hinata-chan, kau punya ide?". Hinata tampak berfikir sejenak "Hmm.. bagaimana kalau pantai?".

"Pantai?" Ulang Naruto, Shion juga ikut memakai mata yugooto's yang juga sudah dimodifikasi bentuknya jadi kacamata "Eh, apa katanya tadi?" Tanya Shion,

"Hinata-chan bilang bagaimana kalau pantai?" Sahut Sakura. Shion pun langsung tersenyum lebar "Ide bagus, liburan musim panas kali ini kita kepantai!" Kata shion sambil menatap Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa kikuk mendapat tatapan Shion.

"Tapi, pantai yang mana?" Tanya Naruto, Shion dan Sakura pun kompak pundung "Tidak tahu juga mau dimana!" Desah Sakura dan shion bersamaan.

"Kudengar pantai di Suna sangat indah, apa lagi saat matahari tenggelam, bukan begitu Dobe!" Suara santai dari Sasuke langsung menarik perhatian semua teman-teman lainnya. Secara kompak langsung melototi Naruto, membuat Naruto sweatdrop "iya sih, tapi.. memangnya kalian ingin kesana?" Tanya Naruto kikuk.

"Hei, apa kita punya pilihan lain, lagi pula kau kan berasal dari kota Suna kan?" Sahut sakura sambil melipat tangannya didada "Itu benar, paling tidak kita tidak akan tersesat disana!" Timpal shion dengan antusias "Lagipula aku belum pernah kesana!" Tambah Sakura.

Naruto hanya menepuk sendiri jidatnya "Baiklah, tapi itu artinya kita akan melakukan perjalanan kesana dan itu jauh loh!" Ucap Naruto memperingati teman-temannya.

"Tak masalah kita punya kendaraan pribadi kok!" Sahut Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke "Iya kan Sasuke-kun?" Lanjutnya dengan seringaian tajam. Sasuke tampak mendengus kesal "Cih, sudah kuduga ini akan tejadi!".

"Nah bagaimana, semua sudah sepakat kita akan liburan di Suna dan kita akan menginap dirumah Naruto OKEEE?" Teriak Sakura girang sambil mengacungkan jempolnya keudara.

"Hah.. baiklah, aku akan menelepon ibuku kalau aku akan pulang untuk liburan bersama kalian!" Kata Naruto pasrah kemudian tersenyum, Naruto merasa tak ada salahnya ia pulang ke Suna musim ini. Karena ia juga sudah rindu dengan ayah dan ibunya. "Hinata-chan, bagaiman denganmu, kau ikut kan?" lanjut Naruto bertanya pada Hinata dan Hinata Hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk pertanda setuju.

"Suna yah, sudah lama sekali!" gumam Hinata pelan.

BERSAMBUNG

Maaf chapter awal memang kusengaja kubuat pendek, yah.. anggap saja ini pemberian bayangan apa yang akan mereka alami selama di suna tempat asal Naruto dan Hinata.

Sedikit bocoran sekaligus peringatan buat kalian

"Jangan kecewa dengan endingnya nanti karena ada sesuatu yang tak mungkin terjadi di fict ini. Maaf bila tak sesuai harapan kalia semua"

"Pair akan melibatkan semua karakter yang aku pakai di chap awal ini"

"pertemuan tak terduga"

"Cinta segitiga juga turut hadir NAMUN TETAP HAPPY ENDING"

Dan mungkin lain-lain.

Udah gitu doang :V


	2. Chapter 2 (Jimat pelindung)

APARTEMENT CORONA season 2

Genre : supernatural, romance, friendship

Author : retsuya02

Chapter 02

Enjoy!

naruto dan kawan-kawannya kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kota suna, tentu saja dengan mengendarai kendaraan pribadi milik Sasuke. Selama dalam perjalanan mereka mengisi waktu dengan saling bercanda agar perjalanan panjang tersebut tidak membosankan.

Sasuke yang menyetir mobil hanya bisa memaklumi sifat berisik dari teman-temannya, namun ia merasa itu lebih baik dari pada melewati perjalanan dengan diam. Naruto duduk di depan disamping sasuke sementara para wanita aka Shion, Sakura dan Hinata berada dibelakang saling bercerita ga jelas.

"Dobe, kau jangan tertidur, kita bisa tersesat kalau kau tertidur bodoh!" Ucap Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto yang sepertinya agak mengantuk disampingnya.

"Hmm.. kau tenang saja Teme, aku tidak akan tertidur, lagi pula aku benci tertidur diatas mobil, aku akan selalu terjaga dan menunjukkan jalan menuju kotaku oke!" Sahut Naruto dengan percaya diri sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hn, baguslah kalau memang begitu!"

30 Menit kemudian

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak melempar kepala kuning ini jika kita melewati jembatan nanti!" Geram Sasuke pada teman-temannya dibelakang karena ternyata Naruto sedari tadi sudah tertidur disampingnya. Ketiga wanita dibelakangnya pun hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat urat kekesalan sasuke.

"Ano, daijobu Sasuke-kun, aku kan juga berasal dari Suna, jadi aku bisa menunjukkan arah jalan kota Suna padamu!" Sahut Hinata agak takut.

"Tapi, kau tak tahu alamat sibodoh ini kan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Menurutku, biarkan Naruto-kun istirahat dulu, nanti kalau kita sudah memasuki area kota Suna, baru kita bangunkan Naruto-kun!" Sahut Shion menyampaikan isi pendapatnya.

"Kurasa itu benar!" Timpal Sakura. Sasuke pun hanya bisa mendengus kesal. kenapa mereka semua malah membela Naruto?

"Cih, terserah kalian saja!" Ucap sasuke mengalah . dan mobil milik sasuke terus melaju menuju kota Suna dengan dipandu oleh Hinata. Total perjalanan mereka memakan waktu kurang lebih 6 jam dan sekarang ini jam menunjukkan pukul 05.15 pm.

SKIP

Sesuai kesepakatan mereka tadi, Sasuke membangunkan Naruto setelah memasuki wilayah kota Suna, dan Naruto pun langsung menunjukkan jalan menuju kediamannya, hanya butuh waktu 15 menit sejak memasuki area perkotaan mereka telah sampai dikediaman keluarga Uzumaki, mobil sasuke memasuki halaman rumah Naruto secara perlahan, semuanya sedikit terkejut melihat keadaan rumah Naruto yang bisa tergolong besar dan megah itu apalagi halaman rumahnya pun terlihat luas, ditegah halaman tersebut terdapat kolam ari mancur. Sasuke sendiri nyaris tidak percaya bahwa Naruto tinggal dirumah yang semewah ini.

Rumahnya benar-benar terlihat mewah, nyaris menyerupai sebuah istana kerajaan inggris. dengan dua lantai dari jauh saja sudah kelihatan jendela dimana-mana.

"Ka-kau punya rumah semewah ini, tapi malah memilih tinggal ditempat yang jauh dan menyewa apartement yang murah?" Tanya Sasuke terheran-heran "Ada apa dengan otakmu dobe?" Lanjutnya kemudian dan Sasuke pun menghentikan mobilnya tepat dihadapan pintu rumah tersebut.

"Ternyata kau anak konglomerat yah?" Sahut Sakura

"Mungkin keluarga bangsawan?" Timpal Shion

"Aku juga baru tahu!" Tambah Hinata dan membuat Sakura dan Shion langsung menoleh padanya "Memangnya kau tidak pernah menanyakannya?" Tanya mereka kompak.

"Tidak pernah!" Jawab Hinata sambil menggeleng lemah.

"Hei..hei.. sudah, lebih baik kita segera turun, ayah dan ibuku pasti sudah menunggu kita didalam!" Ucap Naruto menghentikan pembicaraan ketiga wanita dibelakangnya "Nanti kujelaskan mengapa aku lebih memilih hidup terpisah dari orang tuaku!" lanjut naruto sambil membuka pintu mobil diikuti oleh Sasuke, Sakura dan Shion. Namun Hinata tak bergeming didalam mobil wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat gelisah. Semuanya pun bingung dibuatnya.

"Loh, Hinata-chan ayo turun kita sudah sampai!" Ucap Naruto lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya, namun Hinata malah menggeleng cepat, hal itu pun membuat Naruto kebingungan "Tidak apa-apa Hime, kau tak perlu malu bertemu dengan ayah dan ibuku, mereka baik kok!" Bujuk naruto, namun Hinata tetap tak mau turun. Naruto semakin dibuat bingung untuk beberapa saat sebelum hinata berkata dengan pelan.

"Rumahmu!" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Kenapa dengan rumahku?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tak bisa masuk, rumah Naruto-kun banyak jimat yang memiliki mantra yang bisa membakarku seperti waktu itu!" Jawab Hinata dengan ketakutan dan sedikit menggigil.

Naruto membulatkan matanya karena terkejut, jujur ia sendiri baru tahu akan hal itu bahwa rumahnya dipenuhi oleh jimat dan mantra. Naruto kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kasar.

"Shion-chan, Sakura-chan, tolong temani Hinata disini sebentar dan Teme, ayo kita masuk menemui orang tuaku!" Perintah naruto, semuanya langsung setuju "Nah Hinata-chan, tunggu sebentar yah!" Lanjut Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Hinata dengan lembut membuat si empunya sedikit merasa tenang dan merona tipis.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun langsung menuju pintu masuk rumah tersebut dan Naruto menekan bel beberapa kali.

Tak butuh waktu lama, pintu rumah pun terbuka memperlihatkan dua sosok manusia paruh baya yang laki-laki memiliki wajah mirip Naruto dan rambut berwarna sama hanya saja ia tak memiliki 3 garis dimasing-masing pipi seperti Naruto, sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah wanita berparas cantik yang memiliki rambut lurus berwarna merah.

"Tadaima!" Seru Naruto pada keduanya "Ayah, ibu!" Lanjut Naruto sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya

"Wah... Naruto ternyata kau sudah tiba, ibu sangat rindu padamu!" Kata sang ibu aka Kushina dengan senang "Hei, ayah juga merindukanmu anakku!" Sahut sang ayah aka Minato tak mau kalah . Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat adegan drama keluarga dihadapannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman karena mendapat tatapan aneh dari ibu Naruto, seolah-olah ingin menerkam sasuke. Naruto juga ikut heran melihat ekspresi aneh dari ibunya yang melihat Sasuke "Ibu, ada apa?"

Kushina terus menatap Sasuke dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki beberapa kali dan kemudian berkata dengan suara horor "Jadi dia yang bernama Hinata?"

BRUK!

Naruto dan ayahnya terjengkang kebelakang mendengar tebakan aneh dari kushina "IBU, DIA ITU LAKI-LAKI!" teriak Naruto kembali berdiri. Sasuke pun juga sebenarnya ikut shock namun ia tetap berekpresi tenang. "oh, jadi kau sekarang berpacaran dengan laki-laki ini dan putus dengan Hinata yah?" jawab Kushina semakin ngelantur.

"MANA MUNGKIN BEGITU!" teriak Naruto lagi dengan kesal "Ayah, ada apa dengan ibu? Dia tidak gila kan?" lanjut Naruto bertanya pada ayahnya.

"Kurasa begitu!" bisik Minato sepelan mungkin dikuping Naruto agar tak terdengar oleh Kushina.

"kalau begitu, kenapa ayah mau menikahinya?" tanya naruto ikut berbisik sepelan mungkin "Itu karena ibumu terus-terusan mengejar cinta ayahmu yang tampan ini!" Jawab Minato narsis level dewa. Keduanya begitu asyik saling berbisik membicarakan keburukan Kushina sehingga tidak menyadari rambut berkibar dan aura mengerikan menghampiri ayah dan anak tersebut.

DUAGH..DUAGH..!

Sasuke hanya bisa swetdrop melihat naruto dan ayahnya terkapar dilantai dengan beberapa benjolan dikepala masing-masing sementara Kushina terlihat meniup asap di tinjunya yang baru saja dipakainya menghajar suami dan anaknya tanpa ampun.

"Ibu, Hinata-chan tak bisa masuk kerumah ini karena disini banyak jimat yang memiliki mantra yang bisa membuat Hinata terluka!" Kata Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"Yah, ibu tahu... ibu sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu yang bagus untuknya!" Jawab kushina sambil melangkah keluar diikuti oleh Naruto, Minato dan Sasuke dibelakangnya.

Kushina sudah berada disamping mobil hitam milik Sasuke dan bertanya pada Shion dan Sakura "Mana yang bernama Hinata-chan!"

Sakura langsung menunjuk Hinata didalam mobil yang masih tampak ketakutan karena kekuatan mantra dirumah Naruto sangat kuat. Kushina menunduk dan melihat Hinata, ia kemudian tersenyum lembut "Jadi kau yang bernama Hinata?" tanya Kushina dan Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah

Kushina mengulurkan tangannya mengusap pelan puncak kepala Hinata"seperti dugaanku kau sangat cantik, tak salah jika anakku yang bodoh ini jika jatuh cinta padamu!" kata Kushina tulus, ia memang sangat kagum melihat kecantikan yang dimiliki Hinata.

"Nah, keluarlah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padamu anakku!" Bujuk kushina dan kali ini Hinata menurut, meski dengan agak ragu-ragu namun ia tetap keluar dari dalam mobil. Kushina kembali tersenyum lembut melihat Hinata yang tampak malu-malu itu bahkan Kushina rasanya igin mencubit pipi Hinata yang terlihat menggemaskan itu.

Karena masih malu untuk bertatap muka langsung dengan ibu Naruto, Hinata langsung melayang kearah Naruto disampingnya dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Naruto. "Hei, tidak apa-apa, aku disini!" Ucap Naruto menenangkan Hinata dipunggungnya

"Itu benar Hinata-chan, dan aku punya sesuatu untukmu, ayo kesini!" Sahut Kushina

"Nah, kau dengarkan, ibuku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu!" Kata naruto yang membuat Hinata kembali tenang, dengan perlahan Hinata melayang menuju Kushina.

"Ini, pakailah.. dengan memakai ini mantra seperti apapun tak akan bisa menyakitimu!" Ucap Kushina sambil memakaikan sebuah kalung yang memiliki gantungan berbentuk bulat transparan seukuran bola pimpong didalam bola transparan itu terdapat air suci yang bisa melindungi sipemakai dari mantra apapun juga, sekalipun yang memakainya adalah arwah seperti hinata. Selain itu kalung itu juga memiliki kemapuan menangkal ancaman roh jahat.

_Note : untuk bentuk kalungnya silahkan liat punya sihantu cantik 'Ryugajou Nanana' di anime Ryugajou nanana no maizoukin (Anime spring 2014) _

"Kalung ini pemberian mendiang kakek Naruto, dulu kalung ini adalah jimat pelindungku karena dulu aku sering diganggu oleh roh jahat!" Ungkap kushina "Dan sekarang aku ingin kau memakainya agar kau selalu bisa terlindungi!" Lanjutnya sambil memeluk lembut Hinata.

Hinata tertegun mendengarnya ia tak menyangka ibu Naruto sebaik itu padanya, bahkan sampai memberikan benda berharga pemberian kakek naruto. Sambil membalas pelukan Kushina Tanpa disadari hinata menitikkan air mata haru karena bahagia diperlakukan sebaik ini.

"Arigatou, Uzumaki-san!" gumam Hinata

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, panggil aku ibu, oke?" Ucap Kushina sambil melepaskan pelukannya, sementara Hinata hanya mengangguk malu-malu.

"Ano.. bukannya tidak apa-apa jika Hinata memakai kalung itu dia kan-..!"

"Brisik kau anak bodoh, Hinata bukanlah roh sembarangan, kalung ini hanya akan bereaksi terhadap roh jahat, dan Hinata tidak termasuk didalamnya!" Potong kushina dengan aura menyeramkan ke arah Naruto, yang membuatnya gemetaran.

"Ta-tapi kan-...!"

DUAGH...

Hinata menatap kasihan pada kekasihnya yang terkapar tak berdaya karena Kushina baru saja mendaratkan tinju kerasnya dikepala Naruto "Sekali bodoh, tetap saja bodoh!" Gumam Kushina sambil menggosok-gosok tinjunya.

Semuanya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat kebringasan sang ibu menyiksa anaknya, Sasuke hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan mendekati Naruto yang tampak kembali berdiri.

PLUK!

Sasuke menepuk pelan bahu Naruto dan berkata "Dobe, kurasa aku sudah tahu alasanmu ingin hidup jauh dari orang tuamu!"

"Arigatou, Teme!"

-BERSAMBUNG-

Ah... maap updatenya kelamaan karena lupa pasword, tapi untunglah bisa ingat lagi hehehe

Review dari kalian:

Virgo24 : hehehe tebakan anda benar

Tetsuya : sip beres.. maap yah kelamaan updatenya

Uzumaki 21N : hohohoho kita lihat saja nanti

Anna fitri : yap.. tetep NH kok walaupun nantinya juga akan ada NS nya hehehe

Namikaze anwar : wkwkwkwkwk SSsssttt... jangan brisik ah

Putra jelien : SIAPPP!

Blankzack ; apa yah... liat aja ntar hehe

RUE ERU : hmm.. belom pernah gan

Louin990 : yap.. itu dia pairnya

Calpa : sippp

Yuuna emiko : yang pastinya... ada deh... wkwkwkw

Thedy76, ajis ibrahim9, the kidsno oppai II, aqlvinstreetteam27, isa alby, musafir padang pasir, linkinpark hoobastank, isabella stevani, mawlida-chan, berly-kun,.

Yosh... sampai jumpa lagi di chap 3. Maap kelamaan up hehehehe

Arigatou!


	3. Chapter 3 (Uzumaki)

APARTEMENT CORONA season 02

Genre : Romance, suprernatural, Comedy, Friendship

Rated : T

Author : Retsuya02

Enjoy!

Karena sudah malam maka merekapun menginap dirumah Naruto, sebelum menuju pantai keesokan harinya, perjalanan menuju pantai tak terlalu memakan waktu yang lama, hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 20 menitan saja. Jadi untuk malam ini tak ada salahnya kan menginap dirumah besar milik keluarga Uzumaki.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan yang lainnya kini sedang berkumpul diruang tamu setelah makan malam dan berbincang-bincang "Heh.. rumahmu benar-benar besar Naruto!" kata Sakura terheran-heran melihat sekeliling ruang tamu yang tampak megah itu, ditengah-tengah langit-langit ruangan itu terdapat lampu hias yang menjulang kebawah dihiasi pernak pernik kaca yang berkilauan memantulkan cahaya lampu sehingga tampak seperti permata yang berkilauan. Ruangan yang cukup luas, hingga Sakura sedikit lupa dari mana mereka masuk tadi (Nah loh, bayangin aja tuh rumahnya segede apa).

"selain itu, aku tidak menyangka kau sendiri tidak tahu sejarah klan keluargamu dobe!" Timpal Sasuke sambil duduk disofa dengan nyaman dan melipat kedua tangannya didada, Sementara Naruto hanya nyegir-nyengir tanpa dosa "Hehehe.. kukira keluargaku normal seperti keluarga yang lain pada umumnya, tapi ternyata...!" Ucap Naruto.

Yap, ayah dan ibu Naruto sebelumnya telah menceritakan tentang sejarah klan Uzumaki yang dahulunya adalah penangkap hantu, dan siapa sangka bahwa keturunan Namikaze juga memiliki penglihatan mata yang tak biasa.

"Jadi semuanya sudah jelas, mengapa ayah dan ibumu bisa melihat Hinata tanpa bantuan apapun!" Gumam Sasuke, percakapan mereka untuk sejenak terputus karena beberapa maid masuk sambil membawakan cemilan dan minuman ringan untuk mereka, steleh selesai para maid itupun permisi keluar.

Sementara itu Shion dan Hinata tampak tertarik melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang terpampang didinding, dengan kompak mereka berdua mendekati bingkai foto keluarga tersebut dan melototinya.

Didalam foto keluarga itu terdapat beberapa orang, dua pria dewasa (termasuk ayah naruto) satu anak lelaki kecil berambut pirang yang tengah tersenyum lebar dan satu wanita dewasa ( ibu Naruto) dan satu anak perempuan kecil yang juga berambut merah memakai kacamata. Shion mengerutkan keningnya melihat dua sosok asing dalam foto itu.

"Eng.. Naruto-kun, mereka siapa?" Tanya Shion sambil menunjuk dua orang beda jenis kelamin namun sama-sama berambut merah dalam foto tersebut. "Apa mereka keluargamu?" Lanjut Shion.

"itu paman dan sepupuku!" Jawab Naruto sambil mendekat dan ikut memandangi foto yang tertempel didinding tersebut, Sasuke pun juga turut memperhatikannya karena penasaran.

"Paman dan sepupu?" Ulang Hinata bertanya

"Yap, yang pria dewasa rambut merah namanya Uzumaki Nagato, dia saudara kandung ibuku!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Lalu perempuan kecil ini?" Lanjut Hinata sambil menunjuk sosok gadis kecil yang sedang terseyum sambil memegangi kacamatanya.

"Ah.. kalau dia ini anak dari paman Nagato, Namanya Uzumaki Karin, tapi aku selalu memanggilnya Ane-ue (kakak perempuan) karena aku lahir sehari setelah dia!" Ungkap Naruto sambil tersenyum geli membayangkan betapa hebohnya mereka berdua waktu bermain bersama ketika mereka masih kecil "Dan aku merindukan mereka!" lanjut Naruto dan menarik nafas pendek.

"Memangya mereka sekarang ada dimana?" Tanya Shion

"Di inggris, mereka pindah kesana 7 tahun lalu dan hanya kesini jika masa liburan saja!" Jawab Naruto santai, tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa dirinya merindukan sepupunya itu.

"Oh.. begitu!" Ucap Shion manggut-manggut "Tapi, kenapa aku tak melihat foto ibunya?" Tanya Sasuke membuat naruto hanya mendesah pendek "kata pamanku, Beliau meninggal saat Ane-ue lahir!"

Semua kembali manggut-manggut pertanda mengerti. Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut hingga tanpa sadar malam semakin larut.

"Hei.. sampai kapan kalian akan begadang begitu, ini sudah jam 11 malam, kalian pergilah tidur besok kan kalian ingin kepantai. Dan Naruto, antarkan mereka kekamarnya masing-masing!" Omel Kushina panjang X lebar dan membuat semua yang dihadapannya merinding seketika

"Ha-haik!" jawab mereka kompak. Naruto pun tak mau cari masalah dengan ibunya dan segera menuruti perintah dari Kushina dengan membawa semua teman-temannya menuju sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi dengan pintu kamar.

"nah, disini kalian boleh memilih kamar masing-masing, anggap saja punya sendiri!" Ucap naruto sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Dobe, sebenarnya rumahmu ini punya berapa kamar sih?" Tanya Sasuke dengan kening yang berkedut karena matanya bisa melihat 10.. ah tidak.. bahkan sekitar 20 pintu kamar yang berjejer rapi dikanan kirinya.

"Rumah milik keluarga Uzumaki memiliki total 47 kamar termasuk kamar untuk tamu dan didalam kamar masing-masing semuanya sudah tersedia!" Sahut salah satu maid tanpa sadar. Dan sontak membuat semuanya terkejut, minus Naruto yang sweetdrop sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Ah, sumimasen kalau aku bicara tanpa seizin tuan muda!" Ucap sang maid membungkuk dengan cepat karena menyadari kesalahannya. "Y-ya tak apa, kau boleh pergi!" ucap Naruto sambil tergagap karena jujur panggilan 'tuan muda' pada dirinya tak ia sukai.

Sang maid pun segera pergi sesuai perintah Naruto. "Hoo, jadi tuan muda yah?" Gumam Sasuke sedikit meledek "Urusai teme!" Sahut Naruto cepat, yang lainnya hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Ano, begini saja bukankah lebih baik kalau aku, Hinata dan Sakura berada dalam satu kamar?" Tanya Shion berpendapat "Aku setuju, lagi pula aku tidak terbiasa tidur sendirian ditempat yang baru buatku!" Ucap sakura menyetujui "Bagaimana denganmu Hinata?" Lanjutnya dan Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah kalau memang begitu, aku dan siteme ini akan tidur bersama. Nah, ayo teme kita kekamarku!" Kata Naruto sambil berbalik pada Sasuke namun Sasuke tidak ada "Are, Dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Kalau aku tidak terbiasa tidur berdua dalam satu kamar dengan laki-laki, jadi aku pilih kamar ini saja!" Sahut Sasuke dari balik pintu salah satu kamar disana. Naruto sweetdrop lagi "Kau pikir aku ini tidak normal heh?"

Akhirnya Shion, Sakura dan Hinata tidur dalam Satu kamar yang ternyata memang luas itu, disana sini terdapat perabotan yang mungkin saja harganya jutaan yen. Tempat tidurnya pun sangat berbeda dari tempat tidur biasanya. Ukurannya benar-benar king zise, sehingga tiga orang diatasnya pun bukan masalah sama sekali.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 01.15 am, Hinata tak bisa tidur meski kedua temannya tampak sudah tampak nyaman di alam tidurnya, mungkin karena efek kelelahan setelah seharian perjalanan jauh dari konoha ke suna. Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, sejenak tampak berfikir dan kemudian memutuskan pergi dengan melayang menembus pintu kamar.

Shion yang sebenarnya menyadari tingkah Hinata yang gelisah dan pergi hanya bisa tersenyum dan kembali memejamkan mata violetnya "Dasar!" Gumam Shion karena sudah bisa menebak kemana arah yang dituju Hinata.

Melayang kesana kemari, mencari seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya meski Hinata tahu kalau ini sudah larut malam, namun Hinata hanya ingin berduaan dengan Naruto-nya.

Hinata melayang menyusuri lorong rumah yang besar itu, meski beberapa kali ia melewati medan kekkai, namun untunglah kalung pemberian Kushina benar-benar manjur, terbukti Hinata bisa melewati kekkai itu tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

Saat Hinata melewati sebuah kamar, entah mengapa Hinata bisa merasakan keberadaan Naruto didalamnya, dengan ragu-ragu Hinata mencoba mengintip kedalam kamar itu, dan yap. Seketika senyuman Hinata langsung mengembang manakala orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya ketemu. Hinata melayang menembus pintu kamar naruto dan mendekat.

Naruto terlihat tertidur pulas, dengkuran halus terdengar dikuping Hinata. Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah naruto yang menggeliat ketika Hinata dengan sedikit iseng meniup lubang kuping Naruto.

"Heh, kau belum tidur!" Hinata kaget karena ternyata Naruto terbangun karena ulahnya. "G-gomen naruto-kun, aku mengganggumu, ano... etto... eng..!" Ucap Hinata menunduk malu. Tampak di ekspresi wajah Hinata ada yang ingin dimintanya. Naruto sendiri terkikik geli melihat tingkah kekasih hantunya itu memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Kesinilah!" Perintah Naruto sambil menepuk tempat disampingnya, Naruto sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan Hinata.

"Ap-apa bo-boleh?" Tanya Hinata dan Naruto mengangguk dan Hinata pun mendekat ketempat dimana Naruto berbaring "Mau aku peluk kan supaya tubuhmu hangat?" Tanya naruto dengan sedikit menggoda, sedangkan Hinata hanya membenamkan wajah merahnya kedada bidang milik Naruto.

Tubuh dingin Hinata pun langsung jadi terasa hangat ketika Naruto memeluknya dengan lembut karena memang ini yang selalu membuat Hinata jadi terasa hidup kembali. Tubuhnya tak memiliki suhu yang hangat lagi karena dirinya memang sudah mati. Dan hanya Naruto yang selalu bisa membuat Hinata merasakan kehangatan seperti orang yang masih hidup. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Hinata sangat betah menempel ditubuh Naruto, Selain itu tentu saja karena Hinata begitu mencintai Naruto, Hinata hanya ingin selalu berada didekat pemuda itu, pemuda yang sangat mengerti dirinya dan juga mencintainya dengan tulus, yah.. dialah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata dan tertidur lelap dalam pelukan hangat sang kekasih.

KEESOKAN HARINYA...

"Yoosshhaa.. akhirnya kita akan kepantai!" Teriak Sakura kegirangan, yang lainnya pun tampak begitu antusias, saat ini mereka semua sudah berada di halaman depan rumah Naruto dan bersiap untuk berangkat "Hehehe aku sudah menyiapkan baju renang yang yang bagus dan aku yakin semuanya akan terpesona melihatku!" Lanjut sakura dengan senyum yang narsis.

"Ngeh, paling-paling baju yang ramping diatas dan besar dibawah!" Gumam Sasuke dengan ejekan pedasnya.

"Apa katamu?" Sahut Sakura sambil mengepalkan tinjunya sehingga urat tangannya seolah mau meledak.

"Hei..hei.. sudahlah, lebih baik ayo kita segara berangkat!" Ucap Naruto menegahi "Kau tidak mengerti Naruto, dia pasti bermaksud mengatai dadaku rata dan perutku buncit!" sahut Sakura dengan mata yang merah menyala.

"Tuh, kau sendiri kan yang bilang!" Kata sasuke dengan santai membuat Sakura akhirnya meledak dan mengamuk untung saja Shion segera merangkul Sakura dari belakang "Sasuke-kun sebaiknya cepat kita berangkat!" Kata Shion sedikit kesulitan menenangkan amukan Sakura yang berniat ingin mencakar wajah Sasuke.

"Cih, aku seperti supir kalian saja!" geram sasuke sambil masuk kedalam mobilnya dan duduk dibelakang kemudi, yang lainnya pun ikut masuk kedalam mobil hitam milik Sasuke.

"Ayah, ibu kami berangkat dulu!" Pamit Naruto pada kedua orang tuanya dari dalam mobil "Kalian hati-hatilah disana, penginapan milik keluarga Uzumaki akan menjadi tempat menginap kalian. Jadi nikmatilah dan selamat besenang-senang!" Teriak Kushina diikuti lambaian tangan Minato.

BERSAMBUNG...!

Yuhuuu... chapter depan mulai memasuki konflik yang sebenarnya. Dan sedikit bocoran kedepannya nanti pair NaruHinaShion mulai :D

Eh... hampir lupa SasuSaku juga ada kok walaupun mereka mungkin sedikit konyol.

See u next time!


End file.
